User blog:MrSolomon/The Doctor's Apprentice, Chapters 2 and 3.
Note: Decided to go two chapters again. There are 6 Chapters total for this and Chapter 4 is the longest so it will likely be put up by itself. As for 5 and 6 well they're ready but I might need to read over them and make fixes and edits here and there. Enjoy Solomon befriending fairies and being creeped out by Lily in these two chapters! =Chapter 2: A Forest of Wind. Don't Anger the Fairies.= After a bright flash I arrived in the outskirts of the Forest of Spirits. Checking the device in my hand I see its light flashing green and a small bar on the side slowly filling. "Oh I guess I just have to wait for it to fill while searching the forest." As I walked into the forest carefully, the frequency of the light flash increased slowly. "Hmm, so it's energy absorbing is based on the amount of energy in the vicinity. So I should find a safe area where it will take energy fast." I immediately decided to slowly walk my way through the forest. Avoiding monster contact as the Elemental Extractor absorbs Sylph's wind energy. I hear giggling and immediately hide behind a tree. I see two fairies fluttering around playing. "What should we do today?" Asked the first one. "Let's check on big sis! Maybe she will play with us!" The other said as they both rushed through. I carefully observe them as they leave deeper into the forest. This 'Big Sis' must be a local Elf or an Alraune. I head deeper into the forest northwest as the fairies headed northeast. As I step near a flower I jump up at a shout "Be careful!" "Ah! Who goes there?" I take a few steps back and look down, seeing a small fairy fly up to me. "You almost stepped on this flower. You have to be careful." She pointed at a small blue flower. "Oh man, I'm sorry. I'll avoid stepping on flowers or fairies sitting near them too." I apologized. I don't hate monsters, and it was a pretty blue flower. They were just tending to the forest. "Thank you!" She shouted a smiled. Other fairies flew up and waved at me. I smiled and accepted their thanks and friendship. Holding out my pinky to shake their hands. I waved them goodbye and headed onward, avoiding other flowers keeping a promise to them. Avoiding a nasty confrontation with multiple fairies. I continued until I approached a tree and sat at the base of it. Placing the machine next to me as I rested. The green bar was at least halfway full and building fast. I pulled out a journal from my pack and began writing of my journey in this forest. Admiring the beauty of nature and relaxing. Suddenly, my peaceful moment was interrupted by an arrow to the tree as an elf approached me. "Humans are not allowed here! That was your warning shot." She declared, readying another arrow at her bow. I look at the device and see the meter is still building fast, thinking quickly. I figured out that a method of stalling is the best method. As if I can accomplish my task, Laplace will retrieve me and I can leave the forest unharmed. "Please understand I.." I look to my journal and show her it. "I'm a traveling artist! I go to beautiful places in the world, noting down the beauty of nature and drawing the scenery." As I mention this the elf takes my journal and flips through the pages. It's a spare empty notepad, so nothing else can be revealed here. "I merely entered this forest to note the beauty of nature, and the playful spirits of the fairies. I met some earlier, we exchanged handshakes and 'thanks' for not damaging the flowers." That was the truth however. She handed me the journal and kept her bow ready. "If that is true, than you are not a human of bad intentions." She paused and looked at my sword. "What is the weapon for then?" I panic seeing my sheathed sword and turn to her and decided to tell her; "Some monsters are too forceful. Hostile beings that attack first, this is to scare them off and defend myself. I would never draw a blade against an innocent being. I will leave the forest now. However I seem to be lost. Would you lead the way?" I actually told the truth on that one again. I have no idea where I'm at. I grabbed my supplies and the device. "Follow me then, and don't wander off!" She stated and held me at bow point as I walked at her side. She led me south towards the edge of the forest. The device was nearly completely full. She walked ahead to lead the way, looking back at me frequently. As the meter filled completely, the quiet walk was interrupted by a strange voice. "Elemental Extraction process complete. Returning to headquarters." The Elf turned and readied her bow. "What the hell? What is that- " But before she can finish her question, I found myself and the device I was holding get taken in by a flash of light. Suddenly I am back at the Laboratory. "Ah Solomon, well done." Promestein stood taking the device from my hands. "I see you managed to extract Sylph's energy without much trouble. I expected it to take longer. I also expected you to flee to your home." "Well I nearly had a confrontation with an Elf. But here it is." I said as I looked at the extractor. "Return to your quarters. We have more assignments for you. But for now, rest." She ordered. "Wait when can I return home? I have friends and family probably worried about me." I asked. "We shall see. For now, just rest." Promestein ordered. And without protest I returned to my quarters. Awaiting my next mission. After two days time, I was lead to a testing facility. There awaited Promestein. "Good morning Solomon, I requested your services in the testing facility. Now then," She grabbed a strange syringe, "Hold still and take this for me." "Wait... what's that?" I asked. Slowly approaching her. "This is the fruits of your labor the other day." She pricked me with the needle as the green liquid entered my body. "An artificial creation using the power of Sylph. It should take effect now." I stay still waiting for it to take effect as she said. But in my head something appeared and it looked at me as if waiting for me to speak up. "Master Promestein, do you see the gray fairy right there?" I pointed at it. It didn't respond or move. "Aha! A resounding success. Meet Zylph, the Artificial Spirit of Wind. I must begin gathering resources for mass-production. For now let's test her powers out." She pointed to the other side of the massive room. "Call upon her power and run to the end of the room and back. I will time your speed." "Like this? Aid me Zylph!" As I said that, a rushing wind moved around my body, as if pushing me. Feeling lighter and faster. I used this wind and sprinted even faster than I could ever perform before. As I sprinted back, I stopped without much trouble. "Woah! Awesome!" "Good, you didn't fly into the walls or ceiling." Promestein said clocked my time. "And an impressive feat for mere human limitations. Zylph will heighten your speed greatly. Dodging and Striking quickly will be much easier. However you must balance the speed and your power. Otherwise the strikes will be swift but weak." I drew my blade and stepped into the room practicing with my wind-enhanced combat abilities. Noticing a significant increase in combat skill. "Amazing!" I shouted, "I feel like I could take on anything!" "Don't push your luck Solomon." Promestein stared at me coldy, "You're just one man, and not everything needs speed to deal with. You couldn't even hold against the creatures of Hellgondo much less the Heavenly Knights." What she said lowered my confidence, but was true. "And no bright ideas of treason. You're still quite weak compared to my soldiers." "Well are there others? There are four of the Spirits right? I bet if we can get the other three we could combine them." I suggested. Promestein looked at me and began to speak; "That's where you will come in. I have much more research and development to perform and you need to gather what I need. You will be sent to Safina Desert for your next missions." As she spoke, one of her artificial monsters came in carrying several crates on a cart and the Elemental Extractor. "These are tech for an agent of mine, Lily in Witch Hunt village. First, you must deliver them to her manor. Do not worry about any rumors you have heard there. You simply tell them you were sent by her provider. Then, you must head to the ruins north and defend the Extractor as it takes in the energy of Gnome, Spirit of Earth. Understand?" "Yes Master Promestein." I agreed reluctantly. I've been to Sabasa a few times in my life and being around other people again will ease my mind. I head to the tech and device and turned to Master Promestein. "Thanks again for allowing me this opportunity, it's forced missions but I get to see the world." Promestein nodded; "Just go already. And be sure to come back." As she said that I get warped away to my next objective. =Chapter 3: The Desert Sands. A Witch hunting Witches?= I arrived at the outskirts of a small town. Placing the extractor in my backpack I grabbed the cart and began pushing it. The town seemed quiet despite being the afternoon. The people just did their daily routines not even talking to others. I see a passerby and ask; "Excuse me sir, is this Witch Hunt Village?" He looked at me, as if afraid of something; "Yes, yes it is, please I have to go I'm....very busy!" He then darted off. Suddenly two guards walked towards me. "You there! What is with the cart? Are you a Witch?" One shouted. A stupid question, a man would be a Warlock not a Witch. "Uh no? Oh right! I was sent by the benefactor of Lily. I came to deliver these to her." I answered. The two guards lowered their guard and turned towards a manor. "Follow us then. Lily's manor is this way." I nodded my head as we walked towards the manor. The guards didn't seem tough however the people of the city immediately fled from them. Normally I'd hate this strange abuse of power however I can't create a ruckus. "Here you are." The guard said as he opened the gate. I walked towards the gate and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door opened as a young woman with long green hair in a green outfit looked at me and smiled. "My my, have I been sent another Witch? This one seems quite suspicious." She said as she looked up and down my body like I was the last piece of cake at a party. I didn't know if I was being accused of witchcraft or being handsome. So I simply responded; "No ma'am, my name is Solomon. I was sent to deliver this tech. Are you Lily?" She smiled at me and stepped to the side. "Why yes I am, come bring them in. My lab is this way." She led me down to her lab. Inside I was shocked to find what her experiments were. Hearing agonized groans of protest from men, I shuddered to see various obviously experimented on women, and unrecognizable tentacle beasts wrapping up and feeding off men endlessly. "Promestein didn't tell me she had a male subordinate. Well, one that wasn't being tortured frequently." She said as I followed her. The women who weren't wrapped around men all stared at me. I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when one charged at her cage door trying to grab me. "Enough! He's not for you!" Lily shouted. "My apologies, they can get so ravenous at times." "So, the Witches you hunt is just a.." I nervously begin to ask, but she cuts me off; "Correct." She answered, "A genius plan to exact my revenge, and fuel my knowledge and experiments at the same time." She turned to me, "That isn't a problem is it? Because I would love to have a new subject around here." She threatened me, practically undressing me with her eyes at the same time. "I believe Promestein wouldn't mind if I kept you here for a while." "No ma'am! It's no problem! Please don't mind me, my lips are sealed!" I quickly answer. Yes it's wrong but at the same time there's not much that can be done even with Zylphe's power. "Wonderful. Please place the devices here." She said and pointed at a corner where I proceeded to set the tech there. "Would you care to stay for a while Mr. what was your name?" she asked. I chuckled nervously before speaking; "Solomon, and no thank you madam. I best be off! Which way is the door? Oh nevermind there it is, good day to you!" I turn and walked off quickly. Occasionally jumping as the lust and hunger driven girls try grabbing me again. One in particular being a young woman with a different shade of green hair compared to Lily's. Her tentacle inches from my pants. "Lucia he's not a prisoner! Let him leave." She shouted as I left the dungeon. "Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't let him leave. But he's done nothing wrong compared to the sick people in this city." She sighed; "It's a shame however." I immediately head upstairs wiping sweat from my forehead. "Phew... man that was freaky. Wait was that one's name Lucia? She did look attractive.... wait what am I thinking?" Thinking out loud, it's a bad habit especially when my imagination runs wild about sexy monsters. I left the manor. The guards not bothering me at all as I headed towards the outskirts of town. One guard however noticed me still looking shocked at the mix of horror and slight lust and asked; "Hey there, you alright?" I looked at him and responded; "Buddy, I just saw something nearly as mind-blowing as the concept of Kinky, Interspecies, Lesbian Monster Sex. Do I look alright?!" The guard backed off; "Alright man calm down. Wait.. that's a thing?" "Apparently! I looked it up man." I responded. I then walked off as the guard scratched his head boggled by the fact I just told him. As I assumed Promestein wouldn't just warp me out of there and to my next objective, I headed North utilizing my maps of Safina Desert to head to Sabasa Castle for supplies before heading to Safaru ruins. 'Two days later. At the Safaru Ruins. ' "Get out of here! And don't bother me again!" I say as I drove off yet another desert monster. "Too...many...ouchies.." said a massive Sandworm as it retreated. I sat back down next to the rock I set the extractor on. Examining it as it was nearly completed. Having driven off at least four desert monsters using Zylph's power to aid my speed. Despite it weakening my blows, it greatly helped evade powerful attacks and dangers. I drank from my canteen as it seemed like only a few minutes before I'd be back at the lab. However out the corner of my eye, I saw a strange figure look at me before running away. "What was that?" I thought to myself. It didn't look like a human, however I had to focus on my task at hand. I decided not to chase it. Suddenly another looked at me, only to run as soon as I said a friendly; "Hello?" to it. Having got a better look, it appeared to be a doll of hardened mud. "Hmmm, let's see..." I grabbed my monster encyclopedia and began to search data for anything on a strange mud-doll. After a quick search through I closed the encyclopedia in disappointment. "Nothing. I guess it must be magically created, like that Chrome's zombies. Or Lily's whatever those girls are." As I put away my encyclopedia, the device beeped and announced its completion of extracting Gnome's energy. However just before it and I were transported away, I saw a strange girl with a blank stare holding a mud-doll watching as I disappeared. As I arrived at the laboratory I was greeted by a familiar voice; "A little longer than expected that time, maybe I'll save you the foot-travel. We are on a schedule you know." said Promestein as I handed her the Extractor. "I'm sorry. I needed supplies for traversing the desert. I think you grabbed me in time anyways. I could have sworn I saw Gnome just as I was being transported." I explain to her about the little girl. "How fortunate. She might have caught on to our plan had you stayed longer." Announced Laplace. "Lily has contacted us as well. You were successful in both of your tasks. She even suggested us providing your services more often." "I'm not going back to Lily's by the way. That woman is creepy!" I objected. "Well I will return to my room for now." I say as I headed back to my room. Noticing I'm no longer being escorted by guards like Knightroid. Although I'm still watched frequently. I head to my room and get some much-needed sleep. Category:Blog posts